Et si Aizen était un gentil?
by Abricofruit
Summary: Et si en fait Aizen était un gentil … ? Voici mon défi : vous faire changer la façon dont vous voyez Aizen !
1. Chapter 1

L'immobilité et la corruption … voilà deux choses qu'Aizen Sôsuke ne supportait pas

**Titre : **Et si Aizen était un gentil ... ?

**Disclaimer : **les persos de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fait pas d'argent non plus sur leur dos !

**Raiting : **T

**Résumé :** Ma première fic, soyeux indulgents, mais n'hésitez pas à me conseiller. Et si en fait Aizen était un gentil … ? Voici mon défi : vous faire changer la façon dont vous voyez Aizen !

**Note :** Le but de cette fic sera de vous donner une vision d'Aizen autre que le connard, mégalo et nombriliste à laquelle on pense. C'est un défi que je me suis donné alors n'hésitez pas à reviewez pour me dire vos impressions !

--

L'immobilité et la corruption … voilà deux choses qu'Aizen Sôsuke ne supportait pas.

Et le monde était immobile et corrompu.

L'essence même de ce qui constituait la vie était pourrie. Les hommes s'entretuaient depuis des siècles et des siècles, répétant sans fin les mêmes erreurs. Un cercle qui ne s'arrêtait jamais, parce que la vie à besoin de la mort pour exister. Le monde n'avançait pas … suivant irrémédiablement le même chemin, encore, encore et encore … si seulement il pouvait reculer …

Et les hommes qui étaient de plus en plus violents, trouvant du plaisir dans la mort d'autrui, n'hésitant pas à faire une marche arrière dans l'évolution pour retrouver leur esprit barbare et primitif. Voilà comment l'esprit humain était corrompu.

Bien sûr, des âmes pures subsistaient, essayant, seules, de changer tout ça, essayant de briser cette boucle du temps, pour qu'enfin l'homme puisse évoluer dans le bon sens. Mais elles étaient trop faibles et pas assez nombreuses pour essayer de faire quoi que ce soit …

C'était la vision d'Aizen, depuis qu'il était simple humain, et plus encore lorsqu'il est devenu shinigami, pouvant ainsi avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le monde. Et c'était encore pire que ce qu'il craignait …

Et lui voulait tout changer … Il se sentait assez fort pour briser ce cercle infini, et pour rendre aux hommes, esclaves de la violence perpétuelle, leur liberté. Il devait essayer, ne pas rester lui aussi immobile.

Il était capable de le faire pour quatre raisons, quatre qualités que personne n'avait.

Il était intelligent bien sûr, comme beaucoup de gens. Il avait une tête bien faite et savait parfaitement s'en servir !

Ensuite il était patient, extrêmement patient … Couplé à la première qualité, il pouvait ainsi élaborer des plans sur le long termes, s'étirant sur des années, voir des siècles, il n'était pas pressé, il savait que tout recommencerait. Il pouvait ainsi se permettre de laisser quelques preuves derrière lui, car bien sûr changer le monde ne se fait pas sans déranger les règles établies.

Et puis, Aizen était un excellent comédien … qualité essentielle pour concrétiser ses plans.

Mais surtout, ce qui faisait de lui un être hors du commun, c'est qu'il en avait conscience. Conscience que le monde tournait en rond, conscience qu'il fallait faire quelque chose, conscience qu'il _pouvait_ faire quelque chose.

C'est comme ça qu'un plan germa peu à peu dans son esprit, au fur et a mesure que le temps s'égrenait, comme la poussière d'un sablier qu'on retournait sans fin, au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait ses propres capacités et ses propres pouvoirs.

Il y avait longuement réfléchi mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il y aurait des victimes. De nombreuses victimes même. Il le déplorait et il savait qu'il jouait dans le « camp de l'ennemi » en faisant ainsi. Si on peut considérer le temps et la corruption comme un ennemi. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Si il ne faisait rien, les morts s'accumuleraient, encore et toujours, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Des morts vaines ne servant qu'à nourrir le cycle infernal.

Non, les morts liés à son plan ne seraient pas inutiles, elles seront des sacrifices sur l'autel du changement. Tellement horribles, mais tellement nécessaires ...

Il devait utiliser les armes de « l'ennemi » pour mieux le vaincre.

Il aurait besoin d'alliés aussi ... Changer le monde tout seul ? Il n'était pas assez fou pour cela. Trouver des gens comme lui, partageant ses idéaux, loyaux, prêts à tout pour avancer ... Des lieutenants fidèles, qui comprendraient toute l'étendue de son projet.

Mais pour cela, il fallait agir en profondeur, dans les plus hautes sphères de la société ...

Et il fallait les atteindre ...

--

Alors, est-ce que vous commencez à voir Aizen d'une autre manière ... ? La suite la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Et si Aizen était un gentil

**Titre : **Et si Aizen était un gentil ... ?

**Disclaimer : **les persos de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fait pas d'argent non plus sur leur dos !

**Raiting : **T

**Résumé :** Ma première fic, soyeux indulgents, mais n'hésitez pas à me conseiller. Et si en fait Aizen était un gentil … ? Voici mon défi : vous faire changer la façon dont vous voyez Aizen !

**Note : **Le but de cette fic sera de vous donnez une vision d'Aizen autre que le connard, mégalo et nombriliste à laquelle on pense. C'est un défi que je me suis donné alors n'hésitez pas à reviewez pour me dire vos impressions !

**Note 2 : **Il y a des spoils sur les flashs backs dans ce chapitre. Mais il est pas indispensable d'avoir lu les scans pour continuer la lecture !

--

J'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre, surtout parce que quoi que j'en dise, Aizen est un vrai manipulateur. Je voulais à tout prix éviter de donner cette image de lui ... Mais je pense que j'ai échoué. Bref je vous livre quand même ce chapitre, même si il est loin du but que je me suis fixé !

--

Chapitre 2 :

En tant que simple shinigami Aizen était assez mal placé pour faire bouger les choses. Il devait d'abord monter en grade, doucement, en repérant les personnes les mieux adaptées pour répondre à son plan, tissant sa toile telle une araignée.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait rencontré Kaname Tousen, puis Ichimaru Gin.

Le premier était lui aussi désireux d'agir, pris d'une furieuse envie de changer le monde, guidé par un idéal de justice immuable. Il avait trouvé en la personne d'Aizen une sorte de guide : lui seul aurait le courage d'aller aussi loin,ne se contentant pas de belles paroles. Et pour cela il le respectait infiniment.

Bien sur, étant profondément non violent, il répudiait les morts allant de paire avec ce changement. Il s'efforçait de les minimiser, mais il savait autant qu'Aizen que la révolution ne se fait pas sans bain de sang. Car c'est bien d'une révolution dont il s'agissait, un coup d'état contre le mal qui rongeait chaque homme. Et il éliminerait ce mal comme les nuages dans le ciel, lui cachant les étoiles. Il le ferait pour elle ...

Le second, il était un génie tel qu'on en vois rarement ... Un génie en matière de meurtre bien sûr. Dès son entrée dans la 5eme division, il en avait tué le 3eme siège presque sous les yeux de son lieutenant ... Aizen, à l'époque. Ichimaru Gin avait été attiré par le plan d'Aizen dès le départ, un plan qui lui permettrai de ne pas endosser le rôle de petit garçon gentillet qu'il avait donné à Tousen. Il pouvait se montrer tel qu'il était : vicieux, cynique ... Mais ce qui l'avait le plus attiré c'est la personne fascinante qu'est Aizen lorsque vous connaissez ses deux faces. Même lui se serait laissé berné par son jeu d'acteur si il n'avait pas su qui il était réellement.

Ils étaient ses deux seuls alliés. Et il avait une confiance absolue en eux.

Le point suivant dans son dessein était d'attendre qu'ils aient tous les trois un niveau suffisamment élevé, d'abord capitaine, puis continuer à évoluer en cachant leur propre puissance pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient atteint un niveau bien au dessus de celui de capitaine. Chacun d'eux aurait pu battre le capitaine commandant Yamamoto si il l'aurait souhaité.

Une fois ce point atteint, il devait trouver les personnes à sacrifier. La partie la plus difficile du plan. Choisir qui devrait mourir pour changer le monde, ne sachant pas pourquoi la fin leur tomberai dessus comme ça était extrêmement difficile. Il devait ensuite les convaincre, jouer parfaitement son rôle, et il existait quelque chose qui peut être très utile dans ce cas là : l'admiration. Beaucoup plus efficace que le simple respect, l'admiration entraîne un aveuglement et une obéissance totale sans pour autant faire souffrir la victime.

Et sauver la vie d'un subordonné est le meilleur moyen d'y arriver ...

--

Chapitre un peu court je vous l'avoue ... Mais le prochain chapitre devrait arriver avant la fin de ce week-end ... Si je trouve l'inspiration ...'

A Bientôt !

Ah oui, et merci aux reviewers j'ai pas encore compris comment on répondait aux reviews mais j'y arriverai !!


End file.
